With Arms Wide Open
by babyd21
Summary: Dean never knew that his life would change in such a drastic way when he got back from hell, until he got that fateful phone call that turned his life upside down. Brooke/Dean Brean.
1. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters from supernatural or one tree hill. I also do not own the title of this story…I got it from the song 'With arms wide open' by Creed. All rights belong to their respective owners. The only thing is this story I own is the character Alyssa!!

**Special Thanks:** I want to say thanks to mickei (mickeiblue) for goin over some of the story for me!! Thanks so much, hun!!

**Summary:** Dean never knew that his life would change in such a drastic way when he got back from hell, until he got that fateful phone call that turned his life upside down. Dean/Brooke story.

**A/N:** So I'm sure you probably all hate me right now for not updating any of my other stories in a while, but I've had major writers block. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration soon, cause I hate making you guys wait for an update. But anyways I just recently got an idea in my head that wouldn't go away until I wrote it down…so here it is. Unless I get enough reviews for this story, it will probably just remain a oneshot…so if you guys like this story REVIEW!

**Need to Know:** The whole Cassie/Dean relationship NEVER happened!! This story is set in supernatural time sometime after Dean got back from hell…but Sam isn't dark in this story like he is in season 4 when Dean gets back. In one tree hill everything up until season 5 happened…but Luke and Peyton never dated in season 4, just remained friends.

I can't give anything else, or else I would ruin the story for you guys, but if you guys have any questions just ask me!

Anyways ENJOY! :D

**WAWO**

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Present…

It'd been a week since he got that fateful phone call. That was the first time in his life that he wasn't positive about what was going to happen, he honestly had no idea. But he couldn't tell her that. She was counting on him. So he needed to remain positive that everything was going to be ok. He could not let her down. He would never be able to forgive himself if he did. He didn't only have to do this for her, he also had to do it for himself.

He looked into her piercing green eyes, and couldn't help but notice the longing, sadness, and pain; that he wished he would never see again.

Even if it killed him, he had to set everything right.

**WAWO**

1 week ago…

It was another normal day for the Winchesters, at least as normal as it could get.

They just finished up another job, about to be on their way to another, when Dean noticed his phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

But he didn't get any answer on the other line; the only thing that he could hear was hallowed breathing.

He got a questioning look from his younger brother. He just shrugged, it wasn't like he had any clue as to who was on the other line.

"Who the hell is…" he was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" the voice was muffled, and scared. He had noticed that it was a woman and that she was sniffling, so he figured that she was crying too.

"Who wants to know?" he asked in a monotone voice.

She laughed. But as quickly as it came, it went. "Dean? Its me…Haley James-Scott. B-Br-Brooke Davis' friend." she broke down into sobs by the time she was done speaking.

He nearly crashed into another car, at the mention of her name. But luckily Sam pulled at the steering wheel in the nick of time, or else Dean's baby would have been ruined.

Sam looked over at Dean in shock. Dean didn't pay any attention though, he couldn't, not with her on his mind.

He couldn't think; his brain was in over drive. He had a million questions racing in his head at that moment. Why'd Haley call? How'd she get his number? Was something wrong? And many more, but those were the ones that he needed to voice. Just when he was about to ask, she spoke again.

"Dean…Brooke needs you." it was simple, short, and sweet. Usually the way he liked to keep his conversations. That wasn't any normal conversation though, it was about Brooke. When it came to her, he didn't want anything simple, short, and sweet; because that would mean something was wrong. And he didn't know what he would do if that were true.

"W-what?" Dean stuttered out.

Haley sighed, trying to force the sobs to stop. That was the first time she ever heard Dean stutter, and she didn't like it. "She. Is. Missing. Gone." she yelled, emphasizing each word.

The worst thing about the situation was, was that she didn't notice Alyssa was staring at her wide eyed.

He was in shock. Brooke was missing…but how?

"I'm sorry." she stated quickly. She felt horrible for yelling at him, but she was just so stressed, she couldn't help it. "Dean, I…we really need your help." she pleaded.

As soon as those words left her mouth…Dean made a quick u-turn. Throwing Sam around in the process. If Brooke was missing, than he was going to find her, and bring her back home safely.

He didn't understand. How was he suppose to help? Well of course he knew how we was suppose to help. But how did Haley? He couldn't let her know what he did, so he played dumb. "How am I suppose to help?" Dean hated to sound like a jackass at that moment in time, but he had to.

Haley snorted. She couldn't believe his audacity of asking that question. Brooke could be lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding to death, and he wanted to play dumb. "Don't play dumb with me. I know what you do, Brooke told me." she stated matter-of-factly.

At that he put his foot on the brake, and brought the 67 Chevy Impala to a screeching halt. Throwing Sam around in the process again.

Sam glared at the older Winchester. What the hell was wrong with him?

Than a quick thought crossed his mind. Maybe something was wrong? If so that would explain why his brother was driving so carelessly.

"What do you mean, Brooke told you?"

"She told me that's what I mean!" she screamed.

That entire situation was just getting to be to much for her. Haley clenched her eyes shut, she had to calm herself. The way she was acting was not her.

"You once told me that you would do anything for Brooke. And if that's true you would come down here, to find her." she said in her last attempt to get him to come and help.

"Haley, I'm already on my way." he said, starting the car back up.

After that Haley quickly gave Dean her address, and than got off the phone.

Haley closed her eyes, and started to wipe at her tears frantically. She couldn't let her husband, son, and especially her niece see her like that. Nathan already new that she was a mess, but if he knew that she was breaking down every 5 minutes he would never leave her side.

Its not like she would be complaining if that were to happen, but it wouldn't look normal to the kids to see her breaking down or Nathan comforting her constantly. Which would make them become suspicious. And they couldn't afford that to happen; they had to make it seem like everything wasn't out of the ordinary.

When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed Alyssa standing across from her. Haley looked at her in surprise, hoping Alyssa didn't hear anything that she said. "Alyssa, how long have you been there?" she questioned, walking towards the little girl.

Alyssa started to step backwards, looking at her aunt in horror. "I thought you said my mom was on a business trip?" she asked, as tears started to stream down her face.

Haley gulped. She knew that she shouldn't have lied. But how do you tell a little girl that her mother was missing, and that she may never see her again? "She is sweetie." she lied again.

Alyssa started to shake her head, throwing her long chocolate brown locks in her face. "No…your lying to me. My mom would never leave without saying goodbye to me first." she argued. Alyssa wanted to believe that her aunt wouldn't lie to her, but after hearing her conversation, she knew that she would be proven wrong. "If she's not missing, than let me talk to her." the little girl demanded.

"There's no service where she is, Alyssa. Or else I would call her right now so you could talk to her." Haley attempted to persuade her otherwise.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her aunt thought she was an idiot. She might be 9 years old, but she knew her mom better than anyone. Instead of responding to her aunt, she ran upstairs and slammed the guest room door shut.

Haley wanted to go after her. But she knew that Alyssa was just as stubborn as her parents put together; which was not a good thing. So she decided to just let Alyssa cool off before she went to go talk to her.

**WAWO**

"So are you gonna tell me what that phone call was all about?" Sam asked, impatiently.

"It was nothing." Dean growled. He was not in the mood for his brothers questions.

"Dean that was not nothing."

The older Winchester gripped the steering wheel, to the point where his knuckles turned white. "Drop it." he ordered.

Sam wasn't going to 'drop it' though. He could tell by the look on his brothers face, that something seriously was wrong. Dean's jaw was clenched; and his eyes were blazing with fire. He knew that look. Dean usually got it when he (Sam) was in danger. The thing was, was that he wasn't. So why did Dean look that way?

"No." Sam replied. "Something's apparently wrong, or you wouldn't look like that." he said, pointedly. "So you might as well tell me what it is, cause I'm not gonna give up until you do, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to go into the specifics about what the phone call was about, even if he didn't know specifics or not. But he knew if he wanted to get Sam off his back, he would have to give him something. "It was a friend of a friend." he stated, nonchalantly.

"Who? Brooke or Haley?" the younger Winchester asked.

Dean visibly tensed when Sam said her name, but he tried to shrug it off as nothing. "Haley was the one that called."

"So that's Haley. Now who's Brooke?"

"She's an old friend."

"By old friend, you mean someone you slept with?"

"It wasn't like that." Dean spat out angrily.

"Then what was it like?" Sam questioned.

"You wouldn't get it." he mumbled under his breath.

After that Dean completely shut down. Sam tried to talk to him again, but wasn't able to get any response from his brother. So after an hour of trying to do so he stopped, and just looked out the passenger seats window.

Now he would just have to wait to get answers when they got to wherever they were going.

Sam just hoped that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

**WAWO**

**A/N:** If you guys liked it… than don't forget to review!!

~D


	2. Change

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to their respective owners. The character Alyssa I do own though.

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys…this is the most I have ever gotten for a chapter, and I owe it all to you guys…so thanks! I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, especially when it comes to my other stories. I'll promise you this all now though, I will NEVER put my stories on hiatus and stop writing them. It might take me a while to update them, but I will always continue them, no matter what! Unfortunately I still have writers block when it comes to my others stories, but I'm trying to work on them as we speak. One more thing the story is going to be in 1st person from here on out! I would like to say thanks to Mickei (mickeiblue) for going over some of this chapter for me…thanks so much hun!! Also I got this great idea from Mickei for the story too…I can't tell you what it is right now, but I will as soon as the idea makes it's appearance in the story, and I give her full credit for it!!

**Need to know:** So this is the only thing that I will change throughout the story, I promise there will be no more changes! Instead of this fanfic starting out sometime during season 4, I decided to change it to follow right after the first episode of season 5, so anything that happened before than or during that episode all happened besides the Cassie/Dean thing! I forgot to mention...at the end of season 4 Brooke didn't go to California with Peyton, she stayed in Tree Hill! I think that's about it.

Anyways Enjoy!! :D

**WAWO**

Chapter 2: Change

_**Alyssa**_

It'd been 2 days since my mom went on her supposed 'business trip.' The thing was, was that I knew that it was a lie. And I had a feeling that whatever actually was going on wasn't good.

My mom has always told me that I'm very perceptive, especially for my age.

For some insane reason I've always been able to figure out things. Like for example; no one's ever been able to lie to me. If someone does it's like there's this bell that goes off inside of my head that says so. Or when something bad happens I'm always able to put together the clues to figure out why it happened, and if someone did it.

My mom says that I get those qualities from my dad, but that his were never to the same extent as mine.

And there it was, my dad. I've never met him, and I'm not sure I ever would. I liked to think that maybe one day I would, but I knew that I was only grasping at straws. I should've at least been happy that I had a picture of him that I took everywhere with me, and that I had the stories my mom told me about him over the years. I just wasn't sure that it would ever be enough.

To try and get my mind off of those thoughts, I decided to look out the bedroom window; in the process noticing that it was pouring outside.

I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips as I heard the rain splattering against the ground. The rain sounded like music to me, like each individual rain drop playing a different note on the piano for instance. It's never the same note, cause there's always completely different rain drops, so it can never be the same song you'll hear when it rains. I guess that's why I love it so much, cause it has the ability to change.

Before I knew it I was outside twirling around in the rain. It was coming down harder than I had originally anticipated, but I truly didn't care. It was like a comfort having the rain pour down on my face, being able to wash away all of my worries.

"Alyssa!" someone screamed. I opened my eyes and saw my godmother/aunt running towards me frantically; while her son Jamie stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!" she scolded me.

I just looked at her, not able to make a single word come out of my mouth.

All of a sudden the anger on her face quickly turned into sadness. I didn't even notice the tears falling out of my eyes until she started to wipe them away.

She quickly bended down and scooped me up into her arms. "Let's get you inside before you get pneumonia." she said softly.

But before she was able to turn around and head towards the house, she stoped dead in her tracks.

**WAWO**

_**Dean**_

It felt like an eternity driving there. Well than again that should've been pretty damn familiar to me, but nothing like that ever gets familiar…I guess.

Sam was sitting next to me anxiously the entire ride, I guess I couldn't blame him, he didn't even know what was going on. Not that he deserveed to anyways!

There was so much damn tension in the car that I felt like hitting something, anything!

I couldn't trust Sam anymore after what he did to me. And I know that was wrong of me to say, but if your brother chose a demon over you, than you wouldn't of been able to trust him either.

Why was I trying to justify my actions?

I didn't need to; he got everything he deserved after what he did.

Then why did I feel so damn bad about it then?

I had no idea how to answer that.

Not being able to trust Sam, Lucifer breaking free, and with Brooke missing; I was very close to my breaking point.

I should've remembered that the demons would find any way to break me down especially by harming a loved one. And what did I do? I forgot. And now it was very likely that Brooke was in a lot of danger. All I knew is that I couldn't wait to get my hands on the son of a bitch that was trying to harm Brooke. Cause nothing was going to save him when I did. I was gonna make sure that I destroyed the bastard.

Finally.

I turned into Haley's driveway. And then got out of the car into the pouring rain. I didn't even notice the two figures in the driveway when I pulled in.

It looked like Haley was holding a little girl.

I thought she had a son?

Maybe she had a daughter too.

Sam started to walk with me to Haley, but stayed a few feet behind.

"Hey." I said as soon as I got close enough to know that she would hear me.

I saw the little girl try to turn my way, but before she was able to Haley quickly steered her head back to her previous position.

"Hi." Haley choked out. It was like my arrival was some big surprise to her. "We s-should get inside." she stammered out.

When Haley turned around and started to make her way towards the house, the little girls' eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, and she gasped.

Haley stoped.

Her daughter started to fight to get out of her arms, and successfully did so after about a minute. She quickly darted towards me, and looked at me with expectant eyes.

I expected Haley to run after her and get her, but instead she stood there motionless.

Than it all just clicked inside my head as I looked at the little girl; she wasn't Haley's daughter, she was Brooke's. Even through the pouring rain you could make out the similarities between them. She had Brooke's chocolate locks, and the same creamy skin. But that wasn't what caught me by surprise. It was her green eyes.

My eyes.

**WAWO**

**A/N:** So what did you guys think? I would love to hear your guys thoughts are!!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed:** Darkangel22192, alex woody, mickeiblue, fggt16, Princesakarlita411

**Anonymous Reviews:**

alex woody: I hope you liked this chapter! And thanks so much for you review it truly means a lot!!

Don't forget to review!!!

~D


	3. Breaking Down

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to their respective owners. The character Alyssa I do own though.

**AN: **I am soooo SORRY that its taken me this long to update!! I don't want it to seem like I'm giving excuses, but my computers been broken and there hasn't been any way for me to update for you guys…and then when I got a new computer I had major writers block…but just recently I got a lot of inspiration, so I started to write. I hope that even though its taken almost 4 months to update you guys are still reading!! I'll stop the rambling and let you guys read the story!!

Anyways enjoy!! :D

**----------WAWO----------**

Chapter 3: Breaking Down

_**Dean**_

"_Yea, I don't know. It's weird, ya know. Your life. I mean this house, kid. It's not my life. Never will be. Some stuff happened to me recently, and uh……. Anyway a guy in my situation, ya start to think, ya know. I'm gonna be gone one day. And what am I leaving behind besides a car?"_

Those words started to play in my head. I knew at the time that those things would never happen for me in life. But it didn't mean that I didn't wish that it wasn't true.

How could this happen? I'm not an idiot, I knew how it could happen. How could it happen to me? It wasn't meant to.

I didn't have the right kind of life in order to have a kid.

_My_ kid.

I didn't even need to ask to make sure; I didn't need any proof. Cause it was staring me right in the face. All I needed was to see those eyes, and I instantly knew that she was mine.

I started to step backwards.

This couldn't be happening! I didn't have a kid!

I panicked.

_**Alyssa**_

Was I dreaming? Was that really him standing in front of me, arms length away?

I started to watch his face very carefully. Wanting to see his reaction when he figured out that I was his.

See my mom never lied to me. She didn't want to have to tell me the truth of course, but she also didn't want me to think my dad was a low life that could run out on his kid. She basically told me that he never knew that she was pregnant with me, and that if he did know he would have been there for me. Mom said if I was ever going to be mad at anyone then I should be mad at her, not him; that she's the one that chose not to tell him.

It was easy to tell the emotions that crossed his face; realization, shock, and then panic. That look didn't go away as he moved away from me.

I knew that he didn't know about me, but I never in a million years thought it would hurt this bad when he figured out the truth. It was like he felt disgusted by me, like he didn't want me.

Before I let the tears fall that were forming in the corner of my eyes, I turned my back on him, and ran towards the house. When I got out of the rain, I heard yelling from behind me; I was going to turn around and see what was going on at first, then I decided against it; I was _not_ going to let him see me cry.

When I got to the guest bedroom I locked the door. I fell to the floor, with tears streaming down my face.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

_**Dean**_

I'm such an ass.

She ran toward the house when she saw me trying to walk away.

I don't even know her name! How is it that I have a kid, and don't even know her name?

I ran after her. What else was I suppose to do?

Just when I was about to reach her someone grabbed onto my arm; acting on instinct I took a hold of his collar and threw him up against the house. "Stay the hell out of my way!" I spit at him right before I punched him square in the eye.

He fell to the ground and I started to make my way towards her again.

"Dean what the hell are you doing?!" Sam yelled, as he positioned himself in front of me.

Damn. I forgot how fast that boy could run. "Move Sam," I said forcefully.

"No." Sam stated. "Dean look at what your doing!" he yelled gesturing around him.

So I looked. Until that moment I wasn't really able to comprehend anything that was going on. Haley was holding the man I punched in the arms, yelling and crying frantically; and a boy was running past me with a towel and a bag of ice.

I felt like everything around me was falling apart; the apocalypse was starting; I was Michaels vessel; Sam was Lucifer's vessel; Brooke was missing; and I had a daughter that I just found out about. I just couldn't handle it anymore. It was like I was getting thrown curve balls left and right and they just wouldn't stop coming. I felt that no matter what I did it either wasn't or it never would be good enough.

It was just coming down at me all at once that I finally got to the point where I was loosing it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I broke down.

**----------WAWO----------**

_**Alyssa**_

Wasn't the floor supposed to be hard not soft?

I opened my eyes and saw aunt Haley sitting in front of me, staring at me. "You had no right." I told her, and then turned to face the other way.

I knew that I was taking my anger and pain out on her, but I honestly didn't care. She shouldn't have called him. She shouldn't have let him find out about me; it wasn't her right to let him know, it was mine and moms.

She sighed. "We need his help…" she cut herself off before she told me to much.

I turned back around. "We need his help with what, huh? With mom, cause she's missing?" I waited to see if she'd answer my questions, when I knew that she wouldn't. And like I anticipated she just sat there with her mouth hanging open in shock. "Why won't you tell me the truth?! Why did you even call him?!" I didn't even notice I was standing in front of her, yelling in her face by that point. "He doesn't even want to be here! He doesn't care!" I scream at her again and again, sobbing.

She took a hold of me in her arms. I fought her to let go of me. I didn't want or need her sympathy.

But her hold was to strong for me, and I just didn't have the strength to fight her anymore. So I just let it all go. "He doesn't want me." I sobbed into her shoulder.

**----------WAWO----------**

**AN: **So I know its really short, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it! I would like to thank all the people that reviewed the last chapter! I love opening my inbox and seeing that I got reviews for this story, it really makes this story worth writing!!

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed:** Princesakarlita411, mickeiblue, alex woody, Darkangel22192, fggt16, Niffer01, larahrosier, jenanistonrockz, brucas3468, Silently Tearful, princess21

**Anonymous Reviews:**

alex woody: Well I hope I didn't disappoint with Dean's reaction, I really think that's how Dean would have acted. And you'll probably find out more about Brooke in one of the 2 upcoming chapters, I'm not sure yet. And I also want to apologize again that it took me so long to updated! I hope your still reading! Anyways thanks for the review!!

princess21: I'm glad that you like the story so far!! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Don't forget to review!!

~D


	4. Instinct

**disclaimer: I don't own the rights to One Tree Hill or Supernatural unfortunately. I only own my OC Alyssa.**

**A/N:** If any of you guys are fans of Brooke and Lucas, you should check out the story I am co-writing with mickeiblue (aka mickei). It's called 'That's When It All Changed' and is under the joint account ''…and as you can probably already tell, its about Brooke and Lucas lol. There's a link on my page if your interested. Anyways I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update, but unfortunately RL got in the way, and of course my stupid brain not giving me any inspiration was a factor. I'm back now though, so…

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Chapter 4: Instinct

_**Dean**_

"Dean what the hell happened back there?" Sam asked.

I took my hands out of my head, and looked Sam straight in the eyes, "I don't know" I stated glumly.

I hated not knowing. Not knowing what was going to happen, especially not knowing what happened all those years ago that Brooke wasn't able to find the need to tell me that I was going to be a _father_. What I did know was that I needed to see _her_.

After everything settled down, somewhat, Haley told me her name was Alyssa and left it at that before she walked out of the room.

I got up from the couch and started to make my way out of the room. Sam sighed, "what are you doing Dean?"

I stopped midway and looked back, "I have to see her."

"See who? That little girl?" he stood up, "What the hell aren't you telling me?"

This shouldn't be to hard. Can you sense the sarcasm?

I ran my hand through my hair, "she's my daughter, Sammy."

His mouth dropped wide open forming an 'O.' He stood there for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say and when he did, instead of him coming out with a full on monologue, he settled with one word, "how?"

I couldn't go through this right now, I didn't have the time, _we_ didn't have the time. I rubbed my eyes, "we'll talk about it later, I promise. But right now I need you to go talk to Haley and Nathan, and find out what happened. Make sure they tell you everything they know…" I told him, "…this is _really _important Sam."

He gave me a nod in agreement, before I made my way up the stairs to my daughter.

Wow. That's gonna be hard to get used to.

_**Alyssa**_

After I finally settled down Aunt Haley tucked me back into bed and left the room. When she left I threw the covers off of me, and for the past few hours since I've been staring up at the ceiling not able to fall back asleep.

I never told anyone this, not even mom. I've had dreams about him. Dad. It's been going on for a little over 4 years now, about anything to everything. I use to think those dreams could never be real, since they had to do with him and his brother killing shape shifters, vampires, demons, and a load of all kinds of other things, cause this one demon killed they're mom. Crazy, right? But I always had this gut feeling, instinct, that they were real, that it wasn't just my imagination.

That gut feeling, instinct, was proven right when I saw him and his brother last night. My mom never showed me a picture of what his brother looked like, so I only had my dream version to try and make up for that. And when I saw him, he looked just like Uncle Sam from my dream.

Is it just me, or does anyone else find it weird that I'm having _real_ dreams about my dad? That all those monsters are real?

I think there's something wrong with me.

The bedroom door started to creep open, thinking that it was Aunt Haley coming to check on me again, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

When I was about to open them, the bed sunk, signaling that she must have sat down.

The feel of rough, strong hands putting the blanket back over me, I realized that it wasn't Aunt Haley. The only other person it could be was…

"Alyssa. That name suits you."

My eyes popped open. It felt weird to hear my name come out of his mouth.

We sat there for a few minutes. He was examining me, while I was examining him. It wasn't awkward or anything, it felt right. I didn't _want_ it to feel right. Not anymore. I was mad at him. No scratch that, I _hated_ him. Or at least I wanted to hate him.

He sat there nervously, "how you holding up?"

"Why do you care?" I hissed, "first you don't want anything to do with me, and now all of a sudden you do?" I gave a sarcastic laugh, "I doubt it. Now why don't you save all of us the trouble, and just go back to where you came from" I turned my back on him.

Instead of him turning to leave like I expected, he chuckled, "you're the exact replica of your mother."

I turned back towards him and crossed my arms across my chest defiantly, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well…" he grinned, "…that your both stubborn as hell."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" I said more forcefully.

"Are too."

"What are you 5?" I laughed, "You do realize that your arguing with your 9 year old daughter, right?"

I didn't realize what came out of my mouth until it was to late. As if waiting to see if he'd try and bolt again, he surprised me when he smiled, "that's gonna take some getting used to, but I like the sound of that."

I looked in his eyes searchingly, "of what?"

"You being my daughter."

There was a sudden crash downstairs, "stay here!" he ordered, then bolted out of the room.

Like hell I'll stay here.

_**Dean**_

Just talking to Alyssa I felt like genuinely smiling and laughing. I wasn't use to wanting to do that anymore.

Something wasn't right. I knew it when I heard that crash.

I ordered Alyssa to stay where she was. After, I ran downstairs as fast as I could, made my way to the living room, and then came to a sudden halt right next to Sam.

Brooke was standing in the middle of the room.

Before I knew it, Alyssa came to a halt right next to me, "Mom!" she darted towards her.

I quickly grabbed a hold of her, "Your not Brooke."

Alyssa looked up at me as if I was crazy, but then turned her head back over to the woman standing in the middle of the room when she heard clapping.

She smirked, but her eyes were void of any emotion, empty, "well, well, well" she drawled out, "I guess your not as dumb as they all say you are Dean."

* * *

**A/N:** you guys know I love leaving cliffhangers lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment to the story.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed: **

jenanistonrockz: sorry that the story wasn't really back lol. I am back, so the story is back now. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter hun.

alex woody: I've missed your reviews, but I guess that can all be blamed on me not updating lol. Anyways I hope you liked the Dean/Alyssa interaction this chapter. Alyssa still hasn't forgiven Dean yet, but how can you not banter when its Dean Winchester your talking to? And I hope you liked that I finally brought Brooke into the story.

boothimyours: thanks for the review! And your right Brooke won't be happy when she finds out he knows.

**Continued A/N:** don't forget to review! I'd love to know what you guys think!

~D


End file.
